Kultaka
The nation of Kultaka was a militant nation of Mazticans north of Nexal and Pezelac. Geography Kultaka was located on a fertile coastal plain, although it was separated from the ocean by a swamp that stretched along the coast. It was separated from Pezelac and Nexal by a mountain range, which was it southern border. It was bordered in the west by a second mountain range. Kultaka's main city, called Kultaka City, was perched upon a rocky outcropping in the foothills of the southern range. ; Salt Marshes : The Salt Marshes were vast swamps that ran along the coastline of Kultaka, effectively cutting the people off from the ocean. It was a hostile and inhospitable land, with crocodiles, snakes, and insects, some of unusual size, dwelling there, among other, stranger horrors. For the young warriors of Kultaka, though, it was also a kind of testing ground for those who would be Jaguar or Eagle knights. ; Kultaka City : Kultaka City was perched upon a rocky butte some fifty to one hundred feet high in the foothills of the southern mountain range. It was not walled, but nevertheless was the most defensible city in Maztica. The buildings were made of stone and had narrow, thick wooden doors on the side facing the street. Kultaka City was the capital of Kultaka. Inhabitants Kultaka was inhabited by humans of the Nexalan ethnic group. They had lean builds and angular features , and Kultakans tended to be strong and rugged. Although Kultaka City was the largest population center, the majority of the population lived in smaller towns and villages north of it. The Kultakans also spoke their own language, which was related to Nexalan. Government Kultaka was ruled by a War Chief, who was also an accomplished warrior. The Chief's best lieutenants served as the nobles, and priests, especially those of Tezca and Zaltec, were honored as well. Society Kultaka had a strongly militaristic society. Due to both their frequent fighting with Nexal and their isolated position, they had a self-sufficient economy. In fact, their frequent skirmishes with Nexal helped form a large part of their culture. Buildings were constructed for defense, magic was used to enhance weaponry, and much of the population was trained how to fight. The Kultakans prized courage and honor, and cowardice was the worst thing for a man or woman to show. History Kultaka's history was dominated by its frequent fights with Nexal. This began in the reign of Nexal's fourth ruler, Ipana III, less than a century after Nexal conquered the Nexal Valley. Ipana III launched a campaign against Kultaka in order to conquer them, but failed. Ipana III's successor, Tolco, also launched an invasion, but suffered a thorough defeat. A second invasion during his reign was almost successful, but ultimately failed after Tolco was slain by a Kultakan arrow during battle. For the reigns of the next six Nexalan rulers, some 71 years total, conflict between Kultaka and Nexal was limited to skirmishes that served mainly to provide prisoners for sacrifices. It was in the reign of Nexal's twelfth ruler, Pakli, that Nexal again launched a major campaign against Kultaka. However, the Nexal army was once again defeated. Years later, in retaliation, the next ruler, Chalco, ordered what would be Nexal's most successful campaign against Kultaka. The Nexalan army got as far as Kultaka City before the young Kultakan warrior Takamal rallied the army and led them to victory. Takamal later became the War Chief and commanded the Kultakan army against later expeditions sent by the next two Nexalan rulers, Axalt and Naltecona. When he died, his son Tokol became War Chief. Appendix References de:Kultaka Category:Locations in Maztica Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Countries